


A Testament to Interspecies Relations

by AuroraNova



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Footnotes, M/M, Ridge Sex, Xeno, would be rated E on Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: There is a certain subgenre of Cardassian pornography which Garak always considered unrealistic - until Julian brings it to life.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 32
Kudos: 161





	A Testament to Interspecies Relations

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie today. I really just wanted to explore the natural conclusion of neck ridges as an erogenous zone, but along the way I discovered that footnotes work well for Garak's POV.

As a species, Cardassians enjoyed pornography. This was an indisputable fact. Indeed, it was so beyond question that not even Garak would attempt to argue the point, which was a notably infrequent occurrence.[1]

They did not speak of the subject openly, unlike some races. It was considered private, and why would any sensible person give others material from which to draw speculations, prurient or psychological?[2] This did not mean that they were any less fond of watching sexual performances, and Garak had seen his fair share.

There was one subgenre in particular which he had always considered something of an urban legend: achieving orgasm solely through stimulation of the neck ridges. He’d quite enjoyed those videos as a younger man.[3] Neck ridges were unquestionably sensitive, with the kind of variation in individual response one would expect among billions of people, but _that_ sensitive? Not in his experience. Nor that of the one other person with whom he’d ever (after more kanar than had been advisable) discussed the subject.

He was beginning to reconsider.

It had to be admitted that the human tongue, if Julian’s was any indication, was smoother and slightly nimbler than its Cardassian counterpart. These attributes combined _delightfully_. It certainly didn’t hurt that Julian was willing to devote a great deal of time to Garak’s ridges, either. Garak had been pleasantly surprised to discover that Julian’s impatience did not extend to sexual encounters. Indeed, Julian enjoyed giving pleasure as much as receiving, and was always looking for new and innovating ways to accomplish this.

In short, for this one area of his life, Garak was a very fortunate man.

Granted, there had been the expected interspecies confusions to be cleared up. Julian had been too delicate with Garak’s ridges at first, while Garak discovered that Julian’s testicles were not in the least amenable to light pinching. (In his defense, this was a common technique in Cardassian foreplay, and Julian hadn’t thought to mention that it was decidedly not welcome.)

Now they had worked past those initial difficulties, and at present Julian was nipping his way down Garak’s neck. Garak allowed a quiet moan to escape at a particularly well-placed bite. It was against his longstanding habit to be so open, but Julian adored this kind of indication – he called it positive feedback – and it seemed needlessly cruel to deny him.

Julian switched to the other side. He was seated behind Garak for optimal access, and if Garak had been hesitant about the vulnerable position at first, he’d come to see the rewards were worthwhile.

“I love to see you like this,” he said.

If he wanted to take pride in a job well done, that was perfectly fine with Garak. It was entirely Julian’s doing that Garak’s ridges were swollen with arousal and, no doubt, flushed dark. He almost imagined he could feel individual nerve endings.

Julian traced a finger up Garak’s spine. “Your body doesn’t keep secrets.”

Not for lack of trying, originally. By now Garak had entirely given up that endeavor. He leaned back and into the warm press of Julian’s tongue working its way among the ridges _just_ the way he enjoyed most.

That subgenre of pornography may not have been so fantastical at all, he decided as Julian wriggled the tip of his tongue into all the spaces between his scales. The sleekness and the heat were heavenly. Garak was not short on sexual experience, but he could not recall his neck ever having felt so good. Indeed, it was so inflated that Julian’s ministrations must have required considerable effort.

Zealous as ever, Julian scraped his teeth in a zig-zag pattern which started a distinct tingling throughout Garak’s body. This was followed with more tonguing, interspersed with nips. It was, frankly, something out of a Cardassian pornographic holoprogram.[4]

Julian had quickly learned to read Garak’s body. His profession and eye for detail made it easy, no doubt. The salient point at the moment was that he knew perfectly well how close Garak was to orgasm, and so while continuing to lavish the left side of Garak’s neck with his mouth, he treated the right side to a series of precisely targeted pinches.

Garak lost himself to momentary bliss.

When he returned to his senses, Julian said, “I hadn’t expected that.” He sounded very pleased with himself, and had every right to be. Not only had he just accomplished the stuff of Cardassian fantasies, the aftermath had relaxed Garak more than he’d been in years.

“Mmm, life is full of surprises,” Garak said, his voice loose and deep.

Julian laid Garak out on his back and crawled atop his body. “You didn’t know either.”

“As I said, life is full of surprises.”

Julian laughed. “It is, at that.”

“Do feel free to have your way with me.” Garak would enjoy that very much, so long as minimal effort was required on his part. He so rarely felt this carefree and boneless and thus intended to make the most of it.

If more Cardassians knew what the human tongue could do, a whole new subgenre of pornography would be born. This, however, was a secret Garak intended to keep to himself.

Julian grinned at him adoringly. A most precious secret, indeed.

[1] Just that afternoon he’d argued that _Anna Karenina_ was relentlessly horrible, when he actually thought it had some redeeming features.

[2] Garak had several theories regarding Quark’s extreme fondness for the Vulcan Love Slave holoseries, none of them flattering.

[3] He was younger last year.

[4] Garak briefly wondered if Julian had managed to access such a program, but decided that line of inquiry could wait.


End file.
